


Shin Sutorippā

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Horror, M/M, Not Beta Read, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't like going to places like this, but Misha pulled him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin Sutorippā

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Inspired by Door 17 by Fewdiodotcom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaMWpE5mCVY

Jared couldn't believe that he let Misha talk him into this. He had never shown an interest in going to the club, Shin Sutorippā, or any club. This was way beyond his character, hell, he had thought this was something that Misha was above.

Yet, here he was in in the back of some questionably legal strip joint, walking down a dark hall to the last illuminated door. Lucky number 4. Though his luck has yet to be achieved. Misha swore, he would find something good there.

He walked into the room and looked around. Everything was painted blood red; save for a small golden plaque that read Djinn Jen. Cute. The girl behind the glass was probably dressed as a school girl or something equally nauseating.

That is the one thing he could count on, Misha's love for the ladies. Usually they came complete with questionable morals. Which, if he were caught, would mean the end of Jared's manhood. He was sure his mother would castrate him for being if such a filthy place.

The more he looked around the room, the more he knew that he did not want to see it under a black light. What was he supposed to do? Just sit in the chair? Then what?

A flashing light next to a money slot caught his attention. Upon closer inspection he saw that it accepted five, ten, and twenty dollar bills. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled a five-dollar bill from his wallet. Even if the wall hid a toothless old crack whore, he would only be out a little bit of money.

He startled as the wall next to him dropped and the sight before him had him drop to his knees.

It wasn't a crack whore. It was a green-eyed angel in tight leather shorts, an equally tight leather vest, and high-heeled boots. When the boy started to dance, Jared was hooked. The bewitching figure was straight out of his dreams. Literally, he had dreamed of this young man so many times before.

Misha had told him that he would be able to find what he had been looking for here. How had he known? He had never told a soul of the other-worldly ethereal being of his dreams. Yet there he was. He was snapped out of his stupor as the wall closed just two minutes after opening.

He scrambled to get his wallet back out. He couldn’t let that man slip through his fingers; he was his soulmate. He knew it like he knew his own name. His friends had always scoffed at him when he said he was waiting for the right one. Be they male or female, Jared would accept the wholly and treat them with a reverence reserved for holy relics or holy people.

That is what Jenny was to him; a sign from God. This was the other half of his soul; his angel. He needed to free the man from this den of sin. 

When the wall came back up, he swore he saw black flashing in the mischievous green eyes, but the sweet bow lips had him convinced he was just seeing things. His breath caught as the young man turned around and bent low to pick something up.

He was so entranced he hadn’t noticed the knife until Jenny turned around with the knife pointed straight at his heart.

Jared's heart stopped and he shook his head vigorously, trying to discourage Jenny from spilling any of his precious life blood.

He took a deep shaky breath as the knife instead cut away the buttons on the vest. Jenny grinned and pointed up as he waved bye.

He quickly fed the machine another twenty-dollar bill; only to scream at the sight that greeted him.

There was no Jenny, just a huge snarling back dog standing over what he could only assume was Jenny's mangled corpse. Jared pounded on the door as the beast swallowed a leg, boot and all.

He lost what little dinner he had eaten on an officer's shoes as they opened the door.

"Be careful, it ate him," he told the officer as tears rolled down his eyes.

"What ate who?" the officer asked, concerned for the safety of all involved.

"The big dog in there, it ate Jenny," he sobbed

The officer shook his head and made a quiet call. "You have someone who can pick you up?"

Jared just nodded, "Misha, he was the one who brought me here. I'm sure he's in one of the other rooms."

The manager stood there shaking his head. "He came in by himself."

"No, a guy shorter than me, trench coat, really blue eyes. He brought me here to have a good time with your strippers."

Still the manager shook his head. "Look, I know strippers in a cage is probably illegal, but there's no reason to lie about it."

"This place hasn't had any strippers since the 1960s. I remember the place being forced to close their door when a gay stripper, named Jensen I think, was found mutilated. There was a man who confessed when he was caught a few years later. This place may have a grim history, but it's a legit used book store now and the room we pulled you out of is a broom closet."

"No, I saw him and the monster. It ate him!"

"Come on son, there is someone from the hospital to pick you up. They'll help you get everything straightened out," the officer said as he started to walk him out the front door.

Jared looked back and saw a sad Jenny... Jensen waving farewell. No blood in sight, just a few tears as he left his heart with a dead man.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> No, I cannot write more. Sorry for the lack of happy ending, but horror films rarely have a happy ending, just survivors. In Japan, the Number 4 is seen as unlucky because it sounds similar to the Japanese word for torture or suffering. Shin Sutorippā means Stripper Dead in Japanese.


End file.
